


Chubtober 2018

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Campfires, Chubby Ben Solo, Chubby Kylo Ren, Chubby Poe Dameron, Chubtober, Eating, Fall Fair, Fat Kylo, Fat Kylo Ren, Fat Shaming, Feeder Kylo Ren, Feeder Poe Dameron, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Good Kylo Ren, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa Ships It, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Mutual Weight Gain, My First Poem, Overeating, Past Torture, Poetry, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pumpkin spice stuff, Redeemed Kylo Ren, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Kylo Ren, Scary Stories, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Werewolves Mentioned, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, a bit - Freeform, eating contest, more bad poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A series of chubby prompts because idril has no self-control.





	1. Something Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe had never been conventionally slender, but it seemed that in that moment, his flight suit was giving him more problems than usual. It practically pinched his body, up to and including his belly. Now that he thought about it, maybe his visits with his father were having more of an effect than he thought — Yavin cuisine could be just phenomenal…

Hopefully Ben didn’t seem to notice. The eighteen-year-old was remarkably in shape, and here was Poe, getting a bit pudgy thanks to the visits to his father. And Poe couldn’t help but wonder what Ben’s secret was, really.


	2. Fall Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A redeemed Kylo Ren and Poe go to a fall fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had ultimately been Leia’s idea to send them to the fall fair. Kylo (he still wasn’t quite comfortable with being called Ben. Maybe one day, he’d be okay with it. One day) had to admit that he was more than a bit nervous, especially with the First Order likely crashing the fair, him being recognized without the mask, and, of course, how in the name of the Force he was going to make things up to Poe.

Of course, make things up to Poe was different when it encompassed interrogation. Kylo had hated doing it, but it didn’t make a difference in the end. Poe still got hurt. The aspiring pilot he thought was an angel when he was younger, and he’d hurt him.

Dear stars, if he had never done that…

Right now, they were scouting out things to do, and Kylo’s stomach couldn’t help but rumble at the sheer smell of alien cuisine. One of the things Kylo had noticed getting out of the First Order was how much hungrier he got. The meals he got in the First Order were pretty restricted, and probably something that Dagobah vomited up. Now he was putting on more weight at Doctor Kalonia’s advice, though the fact that his previously flat, muscled belly had become a softly rounded tummy probably showed that he was taking it too seriously.

Still, there was muscle underneath the growing softness, so Kylo couldn’t say he minded too much. He supposed.

“Hungry?” Poe said.

Kylo nodded.

“Honestly, help yourself. This is a fall fair; no limits.” Poe flashed him a smile that made Kylo’s heart flutter in his chest like he was eighteen again.

By the time Kylo was done, he doubted he had ever been more full. His stomach practically throbbed with food, round and packed and hard. He put a hand on his belly as he sat down, rubbed it a bit, feeling a strange sort of contentment that he hadn’t felt in a while. Poe scooted over towards him, smiled a bit. “How are you feeling?”

“Full.” Kylo groaned as he spoke, breathing a bit labored. He couldn’t say he was used to this. Still…in a bizarre way, he liked it.

Poe reached over and gave his bloated belly a pat. Kylo’s heart fluttered again at the touch. “We can rest if you want. Then…maybe we could see how the games are?”

“Yeah.” This was starting to make sense after all. Just being with Poe, mending what they had. “Yeah, we could.”


	3. A Poem About Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It starts small  
With flesh gathering upon the belly  
A contrast to the muscle that was there before  
And the flatness  
A body built by fanaticism  
A weapon of war  
A vessel  
A soldier carrying out commands

Without the Order, there’s no need for perfection  
Eat  
Eat until you can’t see your bones  
Or your old scars  
Or your crimes and mistakes  
All that was done to you  
And all that you have done  
Melting away in flesh


	4. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is, for once in his life, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ever since Kylo had gained weight, Poe seemed to find excuses to just cuddle him at every opportunity. It was sweet, if also a bit overwhelming. Then again, Poe’s affection could get like that. How Kylo was somehow worthy of someone as wonderful as Poe, he supposed that he’d never really know. The Force must have blessed him in that regard.

Poe was snuggled up against him in that moment, his head on Kylo’s belly, and Kylo had found it embarrassing at first before he’d adjusted to Poe’s head being there. Poe nuzzled the skin near his belly button. “You’re so soft,” he said.

“I noticed,” Kylo said wryly.

“Seriously, you’re so soft and precious and cuddly. It’s amazing.”

“I guess…”

“It’s like I’m safe, and you’re finally happy.” Poe placed a kiss to his belly. “And that’s what really matters.”

Happy. Yes, Kylo was happy there, with Poe. With a man too good and pure and beautiful for him, who loved him anyway. He laid back in bed, lazy and utterly content, happy, for a change, with what had become of him.


	5. Something Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe tends to Kylo’s wounds on Dxun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s while tending to his enemy’s wounds from the maalras (Dxun isn’t the friendliest place to be) that Poe notices how much softer he’s become. Quite a bit softer, really. There are small rolls of fat at his hips, an undeniable amount of softness to his rounder middle. Poe thought that he was trying to hide or corset something, but this…this is different. He swallows; somehow, he feels like he’s eavesdropping on something personal, but he doesn’t want Kylo to die. Even after everything Kylo’s done to Poe and others, he can’t lose him. Losing him is, bizarrely to an outsider, unbearable. 

Poe trails a finger lightly over the bowcaster scar, slightly hidden under Kylo’s new flesh. He wishes Ben hadn’t gotten that scar, that he’d somehow made better decisions, et cetera et cetera. Ben would have practically been a king at Poe’s side — and he threw it away.


	6. Campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessika has a story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was one of those things that the Resistance did, Kylo supposed, so he was taken along for the ride as well. He sat down on the log, the beginning of his lap taken up by his soft, blubbery belly. He hadn’t expected to fatten up after coming home with his father…and yet here he was. There were some upsides to being with the Resistance; to begin with, Kylo Ren wasn’t lonely anymore. There was Poe, and there was Black Squadron, to name a few. Rey and Finn — formerly FN-2187 — had also warmed up to him. 

Jessika Pava leaned forward. “Right,” she said. “Legend has it that a monster roams these woods. It shifts with its planet’s moon, and stalks the woods, preying on human flesh…”

Kylo isn’t scared. After serving under Snoke, he knows that the real monsters are worse. He huddles up to Poe mostly because he can, not because he’s scared. Poe doesn’t seem to mind; he seems to be vaguely comforted by Kylo’s soft form, which Kylo supposes makes his weight gain not as bad. Jessika spins her tale, and the group settles in, listening closely, distracted momentarily from the real monsters.


	7. Poem About Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo recovers — in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This room is practically a banquet  
Far from the food you got in the Order  
Creamy  
Greasy  
Soft  
Filling  
You eat because you must  
But in the end  
You start to enjoy it  
You remember how your belly used to be  
Slightly squishy  
Below a muscled upper belly

The voices in your head scream  
And your Leader may be appalled  
Kriff the Leader  
Not literally  
It’s symbolic  
You’re rebuilding  
From the ruins that you created


	8. Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo enjoys an autumn treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You know whipped cream is pretty high in calories.”

That was what Snap said, though he said it lightly. They’d formed a rapport, of sorts, even though Snap had first punched him when he’d first met him. It was one of those meetings that at least stood out as memorable in Kylo’s mind.

“Snap, shut up. I haven’t had whipped cream in years.” Luke wasn’t exactly the whipped cream type and Snoke…well, the less Kylo thought about Snoke, the better. Kes had occasionally provided it while making his own Yavin hot chocolate during the winter, and even drinking it was enough to bring back memories of before everything went wrong.

“Okay,” Snap said. “I’m just saying, Kylo.”

Kylo playfully rolled his eyes and took a sip of one of the pumpkin spice drinks that the cafeteria was serving in honor of autumn. He couldn’t say he entirely got it…though it was good. He didn’t need too much syrup or whipped cream, but it tasted wonderful. Maybe it was the little things that mattered.

The drink sat well in his softly rounded belly. The warmth of it, the taste…Kylo practically moaned in release. It did well to wash down the pumpkin bread he’d tasted earlier. Just a good snack before getting to the main course.

The main course being some Yavin cuisine. Kylo’s stomach practically rumbled in anticipation.

He was looking forward to this.


	9. Something Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He didn’t exactly need his robes as Kylo Ren anymore, but now they were starting to get tight, small on him. Even removing them, Kylo could swear that the last time he’d fit into them was when he was thin. Now, though…he’d gotten quite chubby. His chest was soft, his pecs becoming small mounds of what could seem like breasts, his face had softened quite a bit, but his belly, which was barely held back by his robes and tunic, took the brunt of it. Looking at the red marks where his clothing had cut into his skin, Kylo sighed. It was Poe’s fault, and the rest of his friends. They’d fattened him up with their affection when he didn’t deserve it.

It was dressing in more comfortable clothes, a shirt and large pants, that Kylo stepped out of the fresher to present himself to Poe. Poe actually stared for a while before saying, “You look good like this. Really.”

Kylo nodded. “So do you.” Of course, Poe looked good always. And he hadn’t gained like Kylo had, but it was nice to hear these words, some praise from Poe, after being so very starved for it from many others.


	10. Football and other fall sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo watch a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: No, it’s not technically football. It’s the GFFA; I made up my own.

“Just throw the damn ball.” Even though it came out slurred and a bit unsteady, it still sounded like Kylo’s usual sarcasm, Poe would say that.

“What is it?” Poe said. It was one of those rare days on base where they could just relax, stars bless, and just watch the recent fall sports. So far, it seemed that whoever was onscreen at the moment was pretty incompetent.

“They’re stupid,” Kylo said. “The people on screen are so…stupid.” He sighed. “And I’ve probably missed dinner.”

“Well, if you’re hungry, I’ve got you Yavin cuisine.”

Kylo’s stomach growled, and Poe reached over to give it a pat. Kylo really could be a simple creature, he thought with affection. Just having friends, and a boyfriend, and plenty of food and affection…then again, Kylo was so starved of it for a decade that it was no wonder. He wondered if Kylo was happier here.

“Yes.”

Poe winced a little before saying, “That’s good.” He was still getting used to Kylo being able to read thoughts after the last time he’d tried it. He couldn’t say he forgave Kylo, but he still loved him. It was complicated.

Kylo opened the boxes before saying, “That’s a lot.”

“You’re a big guy,” Poe said. Indeed, Kylo’s clothes were becoming pretty snug. “Or have you reached your limits?” he added lightly.

Kylo scoffed. “I have no limits.”

They ate while watching the game. Kylo had one box, Poe the other. It was after finishing off the box that Kylo huffed softly. His stomach was visibly swollen, but it didn’t stop him from saying, “I think I could make more room than that.”

The game was winding down as they finished off Takodana cheesecake. They settled back, Poe’s belly already feeling pleasantly full and tight, Kylo rubbing his belly contentedly. He hiccuped, his belly rippling a bit with the sound, and Poe couldn’t help but savor the moment, just for now.


	11. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Kylo’s gain, and a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The first time in a while that Kylo tries ice cream, he can’t help but feel guilty about it. (He’s still struggling to put on some weight after years of self-denial, as Doctor Kalonia has advised him, and old habits are hard to break. See also his tendency for wrecking things, which has just been slowly replaced with healthier habits after taking a while to find healthier habits) It’s one of those rare times that the Resistance can actually afford a sweet treat, and Poe actually encourages Kylo to try it.

Kylo hesitates. Across from him, Rey is savoring her ice cream, and he knows, logically, if the scavenger can enjoy a treat like this after a much longer time being starved, surely there’s nothing wrong with Kylo enjoying ice cream.

(Okay, maybe that example of logic was a little bit weird)

“It’s just a little,” Poe says. “I mean…it’s no big deal. Nothing you can’t work off later; I mean, you’re pretty in-shape.”

That’s true enough. Kylo sighs. “I’ll humor you,” he says, and takes a bite of the ice cream. It’s quite soft and creamy, a caramel taste that reminds him of other times before things went wrong, when his father took him out for ice cream. He’s not ready to become Ben Solo again, he knows that much, but the memories somehow hurt less.

Somehow.

The ice cream sits thick in Kylo’s still-flat stomach. He can’t help but feel a strange sort of contentment that he hasn’t felt in a while. Life in the First Order was undeniably lonely, he’ll say that much.

***

It’s later on, after Kylo’s gained weight and they’ve been having more regular sex (not in that order) that Poe actually challenges him to eat a whole sundae off his chest.

Kylo can’t help but wonder how exactly other beings turned food into sex. Still, it’s worth lapping up the spillage, eating the whole thing off Poe’s slight chest. Kylo carefully stays off him; considering the weight he’s gained, he doesn’t know how Poe will take it. Poe just seems so slight, though his soft hips and slight belly suggest more details than that. He eats the sundae, before settling back a bit. He’s about to get up when Poe says, “It’s fine.” Then, “I liked it — loved it, actually. You digging in…that was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah.” Kylo can’t do anything that will upset his stomach, but he feels comforted at least when Poe’s hand rubs his belly. Maybe the fact he’s gained…there is an upside to it.


	12. Eating Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bad decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben’s eighteen and Poe’s twenty one when they decide an eating contest would be a good idea. They both have strong appetites, big appetites, actually, and seeing who would win is something that Jess wants to see. Jess is the one presiding over as a judge, as Snap wants no part of this.

Even digging in, Ben can’t help but moan in relief. He was practically starving when he started, and this is Iego to his belly. Poe’s digging in too, tearing through the bantha meat like he hasn’t eaten in a while. Ben manages to eat just about everything but the sixth plate, Yavin cake with vanilla ice cream. Well, he struggles eating it, his belly aching with how much food he’s consumed.

By the time he’s done, it’s a tie. Ben is so bloated it hurts and he can’t imagine taking another bite. Poe’s breathing is labored as he rubs his belly. Jess looks at them both. “Not bad. Go home and get some rest, you two. You’ve earned it.”

Ben can’t disagree. He grips his swollen belly, moaning as he practically stumbles back to his hut. It’s when he actually gets there that he collapses, rubbing his throbbing stomach. He feels ashamed and yet…happy. His belly is a bloated contrast with the rest of his slim form, and it fascinates him as he trails a finger over the distended sphere. He likes the contrast.

He pauses. Does he? He doesn’t know. Either way, this got interesting.


	13. Feeding/Being Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader Kylo feeds Poe because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Of all the things to start occupying his fantasies as of late, feeding Poe wasn’t one of the ones he expected. It seemed almost protective, almost nurturing, and Kylo couldn’t say he was either for quite some time. How Poe had even got into this, he couldn’t say either.

Still, there was something about seeing Poe like this, his previously slight fold of a belly becoming a soft potbelly, that was enough to give Ren a certain thrill. In the bizarre new relationship that they share, knowing that Poe just becomes softer and chubbier...well, he’s doing Poe a favor, isn’t he? Most of the Resistance is living off scraps.

So there is that.

“Open,” Kylo commands even as he sits across from Poe, spoons a helping of Takodana cheesecake into his pretty, sarcastic mouth. The weight he’s gained suits him too well. Poe swallows, and sighs. “I don’t know if I should eat anymore.”

Kylo looks at his rounding belly. “I’m sure there’s room for more. You’ve only eaten one helping. Honestly...”

“Maybe.”

Kylo reaches out, feeds Poe more helpings as he rubs his stomach. He can feel Poe’s slight self-consciousness about what he’s been eating, but — if it wouldn’t just drive Poe further away — he would reassure Poe through the Force that there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. The cheesecake is almost gone, and Kylo can just feel the boulder-hard swell of Poe’s stomach as it takes in more dessert.

“Kriff,” Poe says even in between bites. “This is good.”

After a long while of chewing and moaning and letting Kylo rub his bloated belly, Poe finishes off the entire box of cheesecake. He groans, and the groan goes straight to Kylo’s groin. Poe’s belly is almost boulder-swollen, his breathing labored as Kylo obediently rubs his full stomach. He needs to stop. And yet, seeing Poe so stuffed and content, knowing this is one of those moments they aren’t fighting each other, Kylo doesn’t think he wants to.


	14. Mutual Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Poe have both really filled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Ever since Kylo and that one game on the Holonet, Poe’s found that he wants to recapture the sensation of food filling his belly. It’s not like he’s never been full before, but even that feeling of fullness had just felt so damn good that Poe wanted more.

Which is why they’re watching the Holonet on one of their breaks, a pint of caramel ice cream between Poe’s knees. He’s always had a bit of a tummy, but this is something else, honestly. His pecs have softened and become more plump, his belly becoming softer and doughier. Kylo’s, of course, fattened up tremendously. His belly is practically a blob of loose flab, his chest forming full on breasts. He’s definitely not the broken man who first came to the Resistance Base — all that fat means he’s comfortable, safe. They’re both safe.

“Save some for me,” Kylo says, and Poe’s been around him long enough to know it’s a wry joke and a request. Poe hands him a clean spoon and the pint of ice cream — he’s pretty full anyway. Kylo scarfs it down, and Poe has to admire his sheer appetite. Kylo groans once he’s done and settles back, and Poe has to rub his round tummy — not that he’s complaining. He’s so soft and cuddly; Poe has to admire him. One day, he may yet get there. He can hope.


	15. Drabble on Chubby Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s been getting big lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Poe’s been used to Ben being too thin, to the point that his father’s tried to feed him up. Insisting he take second helpings at dinner, for example — and as Ben got into teenagehood and got hungrier (as teens do), Poe joined in on encouraging his eating habits.

The end result, at eighteen, is something. There’s his thick, powerful thighs, for example, straining against his white pants. The way he sways and waddles, and Poe knows that, among other things (like his straining belly), he’s been keeping Ben well-fed.

His thighs actually rub together. They’re thick and large and powerful, still some muscle under all that fat. They’re just a preview of how big and powerful he is. Poe knows that he shouldn’t feel the way he does, but here he is. He watches, hoping that he can still help Ben grow and grow, get healthier and fatter all the while.


	16. Chub Rub and Chafing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His thighs are rubbing together. Ben supposes he should have seen it coming, considering how big he’s getting, but it’s very uncomfortable, to say the least. The medic’s given him ointments and bacta for the worse marks it leaves on his inner thighs, but honestly, it doesn’t stop his thighs from rubbing. 

He swears that Poe’s eyes are on him all the while, staring at his large thighs — the way they rub and connect. It forces him to confront how big he’s gotten; he’s not quite skinny Ben Solo anymore.

He needs to stop. And yet at the same time, the way Kes and Poe feed him…Ben almost doesn’t want to.


	17. Lovehandles/Back rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some body issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of the things that’s just been accentuated by Ben’s growing appetite are his love handles. 

They’ve always been there, of course, small amounts of pudge on his sides, keeping him from having a completely slim figure. (As Ben’s gotten older, he’s gotten thicker — Kes and Poe have seen to that) They were bad enough when they were slight amounts of pudge, but now…now they’re threatening to spill over his belt.

There’s no way around it. Their Ben is getting quite fat, and it’s…kind of amazing to watch. Poe knows that he’s being nurtured, being taken care of — and that’s what really matters. He wants to protect Ben. Ben tries to squish his lovehandles down, of course, try and corset his growing gut, but even that isn’t foolproof.

***

It’s one day that Ben practically waddles out of the Academy, looking frustrated. The first thing that Poe notices is that his belt is missing, allowing his lovehandles to become more like odd curves and his doughy gut to show beneath his tunic.

“You okay?” Poe says.

“I need to lose weight,” Ben says. “My belt snapped off, and some of the students made fun of me.” He sounds sulky as he speaks, but also vulnerable.

Poe takes his hand. “You want something to eat?”

Ben’s gut growls, clearly needing sustenance. Ben is huffing and puffing meanwhile, and still sulky. “Okay.”

***

It’s over something light in comparison (Ben’s favorite soup) that Poe comforts him. “You’re very pretty,” he says. “From an objective standpoint. New weight or no.”

“You just like feeding me.”

“No, really. Yeah, I enjoy feeding you, but honestly…I like that you’re a little thick.”

Ben snorts good-naturedly. “A little.”

“If you really want to lose the weight, I can try and help. But honestly, you’re fine softer. Soft, thin, you’re still Ben Solo, and nothing can change that.”

Ben smiles shyly. “I don’t know how I feel about my body. But I like you feeding me. It feels good.“

“Good. You know, I found this old dessert recipe we can make together…”

***

Ben doesn’t bother to corset his lovehandles and belly the next time that he sees Poe. Poe can’t help but feel privileged, like Ben’s gorgeous body is meant for him and him alone. Maybe it will be, someday. Maybe he’ll gather up the courage to tell him how he’s been feeling.

For now, he says, “You’re not hiding your body.”

Ben smiles. “I remember how much you like it.” A beat. “I’m starving. What’s for lunch?”

Poe can’t deny Ben. And even heading to his house, he doubts he’ll ever be able to.


	18. Stretchmarks/Cellulite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s got stretchmarks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Nobody really notices the stretch marks that Ben has except Ben himself, but they only make him feel even more enormous. They vary in color, he can’t help but notice, almost like different color stripes. It’s funny the sort of conclusions you come to in the morning when you’re getting ready for the day. Ben’s just grateful his uncle doesn’t see them. He knows that Luke already disapproves of his weight gain (then again, Ben’s hard-pressed to find something that Luke does approve of, honestly); having them on his body would just give more ammunition to jeer at him.

Luke never says it out loud, but Ben can feel his disdain. Still, it doesn’t matter. Poe likes it — and there are parts of his body he likes, like how doughy his belly is. It’s pretty amazing.

Ben gets ready for the day, and he can hope that he can get through one of the training sessions without being short of breath. It’ll be quite a challenge.


End file.
